nazizombiefandomcom-20200213-history
Shi No Numa Quotes
Quotes from the Call of Duty: World at War Zombies map: Shi No Numa Dempsey * :"Oorah." :— After getting an MG from the Mystery Box * :"Die again, maggot sacks!" :— Many instances. * :"Take a napalm bath!" :— After killing a zombie with a flamethrower. * :"Don't fuck with a Marine!" :— After a zombie gets too close/hits him. * :"Whoa, look at the flesh fly!" :— After killing multiple zombies at once. * :"I'll wade in your guts, maggotsack!" :— Usually after getting a knife kill, sometimes other ways. * :"You freakin' stink!" :— After killing a zombie with the knife. * :"I wonder if i can make this fully automatic." :— After getting a PTRS-41. * :"Welcome to Awesometown, population: 1. Me." :— After getting a 'good' weapon from the Mystery Box. * :"I'm not your C-rations!" :— Usually after getting a knife kill, a kill on an enemy who hit him, or randomly. * :"I don't need that fucking box, anyways!" :— When the Mystery box moves. * :"You can't keep a marine down." :— After being revived. * :"Draw, motherfuckers!" :— After getting a .357 Magnum from the Mystery box. * :"Just another day of kicking ass." :— After killing a zombie. * :"What in the world is a Root Beer shelf?" :— After drinking Double Tap Root Beer. * :"Does there have to be a music Easter Egg in EVERY map?!" :— After activating the telephone (Which gives you the Dead Air achievement/trophy). * :"Lead is gonna fly, and heads are gonna roll!" :— After obtaining any machine gun. * :"Those sure don't sound like freak-bags!" :— Starting a Hellhound Round * :"I'll cook your soul!" :— After getting a kill with the Flamethrower * :"Go ahead slackjaw, make my day!" :— After getting a .357 Magnum, obviously a reference to the film Dirty Harry. * :"This is gonna put their guts on the outside!" :— After getting a Shotgun from the Mystery box * :"I got two words for you: ka-fucking-boom freak bag!" :— After getting a Double-Barreled Shotgun, Trench Gun, or Panzershrek from the Mystery box * :"Time to kill!" :— After achieving an Insta-Kill. * :"Ka-fucking-boom freakbags!" :— After the Nuke power up is obtained. * :"I wonder if that space-rock brought those freak-bags..." :— After shooting red meteor in storage area. * :"Shit! I think its skull just hit next week!" :— After getting a headshot. * :"I don't know who Ray is, but his gun is rip!" :— After getting the Ray Gun. * :"I'd like to meet the chick who sang that jingle." :— After getting Jugger-nog. * :"Ugh. Tastes like fish." :— After getting Quick Revive Soda. * :"Dude, I love Bossa-nova..." :— After getting Speed Cola * :"Lead to the head, baby!" :— After getting a headshot * :"The perfect weapon for the perfect soldier!" :— After getting an MG out of the Mystery box. * :"Just got no luck." :— After getting Molotov Cocktail or M1911 out of the Mystery box. * :"I know you aren't laughing at me, motherfucker!" :— After getting the Teddy Bear out of the Mystery Box. * :"Fuckin a, that was a good shot!" :— After getting a headshot.they were right." :— Upon getting a Wunderwaffe DG-2 from the Mystery box. * :"I'll swallow your soul!" :— After knifing a zombie * :"Do that again and I'll bite you back, freaksack!" :— After killing a zombie that has recently hit him * :"He's a lot prettier without a head!" :— After getting a headshot * :"(clicking tongue) C'mere puppy! Got something for ya!" :— Starting a hellhound round * :"'' Six shots, six kills''" :— Upon getting a .357 Magnum * :"They say I have an electric personality, I guess '' * :"''Is it just me or is it raining blood around here?" :— After knifing a zombie. * :"Argh! You just got dead flesh on my new boots!" :— After knifing a zombie. * :"Hey! Richtofen actually discharged his weapon!" :— After witnessing a kill by Richtofen. * :"Takeo! You keep shooting like that and you'll be almost as bad-ass as me one day" :— After witnessing multiple kills by Takeo * :"I'm surprised you didn't torture him first." :— After witnessing a kill by Takeo * :"I'm out of gun juice!" :— After running out of ammo * :"Damn. Gonna need a clip soon." :— After running out of ammo, possibly only with a pistol. * :"I'm gonna make a pile of maggot ash!" :— After turning on an electric barrier. * :"Hey freak-bag! You ain't that good!" :— After killing the zombie that hit you. * :"Heavy weaponry, ha ha, a real man's toy." :— After Getting any type of fully automatic weapon out of the mystery box * :"It's a bloodbath! My favorite kind!" :— After killing multiple zombies. * :"Sorry zombie. I ain't nobody's meat-snack!" :— After killing a zombie. * :"Fuck! I cant blow shit up without ammo!" :— After pulling out or holding a weapon with no ammo. * :"Damn, I need to kill more freakbags." :— After attempting to buy something without enough points. * :"Unless you take my guns, I wouldn't laugh, asshole!" :— After getting the teddy bear * :"One Shot, One Kill." :— After Recieving the .357 Magnum * :"Lucky shot Richtofen." :— After witnessing Richtofen get a headshot. * :"That was BADASS!" :— After killing a group of zombies with the Wunderwaffe DG-2* * :"What the hell's a Wonder Waffle?" :— After obtaining the Wunderwaffe DG-2 from the Mystery Box Nikolai * :"Gasoline eh? Should I burn it, or drink it? He he he" :— After receiving a M2 Flamethrower from the random weapon box * :"Oh shit, this fucking box." :— After receiving a teddy bear from the random weapon box * :"Very good American you may sniff my vodka." :— After seeing Dempsey get a headshot * :"I'm out of vodka, I-I mean ammo." :— After running out of ammo. * :"Just what we needed, although some vodka would be nice." :— After obtaining the Max Ammo power-up. * :"Reminds me of the wild wild east." :— After obtaining the .357 Magnum Revolver. * :"Stay away from my Vodka!" :— After killing a zombie or Hellhound. * :"Keep that fire away from my Vodka!" :— When the Nuke power-up is obtained. * :"Ah, the same weapon I used to kill my first wife. She was bitch!" :— After getting any type of Shotgun. * :"Who are you, fucking Rasputin? Stay dead this time!" :— After killing a zombie * :"My daughter always loved that fucking Teddy bear!" :— After receiving the Teddy Bear * :"This will protect while I sing about Old Petrovia!" :— After receiving the PPSH from the Mystery Box * :"Revive Soda!" :— After getting a Revive Soda Machine. * :"I feel like dirty Capitalist!" :— After achieving Double-Points. * :"Big deal! Don't get all Bolshevik about it you dog..." :— After being revived * :"Dogs, dogs, who's hungry?" :— Start of Hellhound round :* ::"I Will Fry Those Undead Pigs!" ::— After getting a Wunderwaffe DG-2 out of the Mystery box. :*"Back to hell, Satan's minions!" - After killing a zombie * :"Holy shit, did you see that fucking head come apart?" :— Shoot zombie in the head * :"I'm deadly, I'm fast...I'm drunk" :— Shoot zombie in the head * :"Get out my fucking way!" :— Killing a zombie at close range * :"Time to pay the Piper." :— After getting a shotgun. * :"Another music Easter egg, I like this." :— After activating the telephone (Which gives you the Dead Air achievement/trophy) * :"What's that clicking noise? Oh, I'm out of ammo!!" :— After running out of ammo * :"I think the Red Menace would be interested in this space rock." :— After shooting at the meteorite * :"Blood is such a pretty color." :— After killing a zombie * :"Vasili would be proud!" :— After getting a Russian gun, including the PPSh-41 and PTRS-41 out of the Mystery box. * :"I will paint red square with their blood!" :— After killing zombies * :"Death to all who oppose the mighty motherland!" :— After killing a zombie * :"Why do we not share the points?" :— After attempting to buy something without enough points. * :"Out of ammo! I'll just kill them with my breath." :— After running out of ammo. * :"Back off, mister." :— After killing a zombie at close range. * :"I need more money first, why do we not share the points?" :— When attempting to buy something without enough points. * :"I like this weapon almost as much as I like vodka." :— After getting a good weapon from the mystery box. * :"I hear some angry fucking dogs." :— Just before the beginning of a Hellhound round. * :"Hey, you dropped something, like your brain! Ha ha." :— After getting a headshot. * :"How dare you touch me!" :— After killing a zombie that recently hit him. * :"That Teddy Bear is laughing at me!" :— When getting the Teddy Bear * :"Let's all bow before the mighty Japanese warrior! Asshole." :— After Takeo kills lots of zombies. * :"I LOVE THIS FUCKING GUN!" :— After killing a zombie with the Ray Gun. * :"In Russia, I kill bear 10 times your size!" :— After getting Teddy Bear in Mystery Box. * :"Fast, strong, deadly, accurate, like my weapon!" :— After getting an MG. Takeo * :"The Americans did something right." :— After getting the .357 Magnum. * :"We will dig many graves!" :— After getting an MG from the Mystery Box. * :"Fuck, you will pay!" :— After being revived. * :"For the Emperor!" :— After obtaining a Machine Gun. * :"May you burn for thousand year!" :— After torching a group of Zombies with a fire-based weapon. * :"Six bullets. Six dead zombie!" :— After receiving a Magnum Revolver from the box. * :"My weapon cannot continue to fire without a round!" :— After running out of ammo. * :"The Emperor would be pleased with you!" :— After being revived. * :"The sound of thunder, the vision of blood!" :— After getting a headshot. * :"I require more money." :— After attempting to buy something without enough points. * :"The Emperor has given us a bounty of ammo!" :— After picking up a Max Ammo. * :"Mmm... This taste a little like sushi!" :— After getting Quick Revive Soda. * :"Reminds me of the o-o-old West." :— After getting Double Tap Root Beer. * :"Speed Cola... Is honorable." :— After getting Speed Cola. * :"The blood of the fallen is fuel for the honorable!" :— Random, after killing a zombie. * :"His head is no more!" :— After getting a headshot. * :"He never saw his fate." :— After getting a headshot. * :"Challenged by a little bear...I accept." :— After getting the teddy bear from the random weapon box. * :"The box will reappear, exactly where it is supposed to." :— After Getting a Teddy Bear from the random weapon box. * :"A foolish notion that what is, will always be." :— After getting the Teddy Bear from the random weapon box. * :"Perhaps the box, does not exist at all..." :— After Mystery Box disappears * :"I have found an Easter egg of honor." :— After activating the telephone. * :"This rock, it is not of this place." :— After shooting at the meteorite * :"You have felt my power!" :— After getting a headshot * :"I will not succumb to you!" :— After knifing a zombie * :"A teddy bear...with the heart of a dragon" :— After getting a teddy bear * :"So sad, he didn't die slower." :— After getting a headshot * :"My death would have been honorable!" :— After being revived. * :"My flesh will not be consumed!" :— After killing a zombie. * :"Holy Emperor!" :— After killing multiple zombies. * :"The dishonorable, have been vanquished" :— After killing a group of zombies. * :"Dead flesh, you will not touch the living!" :— After knifing a zombie. * :"Your blood will rain on me!" :— After killing a zombie. * :"That was an impressive shot" :— After getting a head shot. * :"I am most displeased" :— After getting a Molotov Cocktail from the mystery box * :"You shall not dine on the flesh of the honorable" :— After killling a zombie * :"You have been shattered-into-pieces" :— Takeo after mutilating a Zombie, or getting a headshot * :"There is good Japanese design here." :— After activating the Flogger * :"It's easy to kill, if it no longer wishes to live." :— After a string of kills from Nikolai, Dempsey, or Richtofen * :"They will fall before your honor Richtofen" :— After Richtofen kills lots of zombies Richtofen * :"American weapons, why must they end the torture so quickly? (The "w" in "why" sounds more like a "v" when Richtofen says it.)" :— After getting an American weapon out of the Mystery box. * :"It's not the Wunderwaffe DG-2 but it will work." :— After getting a Ray Gun out of the Mystery box. * :"(maniacal laughter)" :— After getting a PPSh-41 out of the Mystery box. * :"NO! THE VOICES! STOP!" :— After obtaining a shotgun * :"I have no more bullets to cure my patients!" :— After exhausting ammunition for the weapon equipped * :"I will watch their heads explode!" :— After receiving the PTRS-41 from the Mystery box. * :"Haha! He cries as he burns." :— After killing a zombie with the flamethrower. * :"WATCH! Watch the beautiful FIRE!" :— After getting the Nuke. * :"Ahh, my old friend! How I have missed you!" :— After getting a Wunderwaffe DG-2 out of the Mystery box. * :"The Wunderwaffe DG-2! My greatest invention!" :— After getting the Wunderwaffe DG-2. * :"I feel like DANCING!" :— After obtaining Speed Cola * :"His head is gone! How beautiful!" :— After scoring a headshot * :"His head exploded! Such Joy!" :— After getting a headshot * :"I'm back to cause more pain!" :— After getting revived * :"I do not like killing dogs." :— Before the Hellhounds come * :"Poor puppies, they know no better." :— When Hellhounds appear. * :"Ahh that rock! Must be where element 115 comes from!" :— After shooting at the meteorite. Element 115 is Ununpentium, and is referenced to in the message that one can hear in the starting room when one activates all of the radios. 115 is also written on a crate in the Warning room. * :"Get out of my way, schweinhund!" :— After killing a zombie * :"Good, the service to the Illuminati can continue." :— After being revived * :"WANT MORE BLOOD!" :— After killing a zombie * :"NO! I am angry now!" :— When he gets the teddy bear from the Mystery box. * :"The box of pleasure mocks me!" :— After receiving the teddy bear from the Mystery Box * :"All I have left is my knife, but that means BLOOD!" :— When out of ammo * :"He tried to kiss me!" :— After being hit by a zombie (note that "kiss" is said in a very high-pitched tone) * :"That's what you get for touching the Doctor." :— After killing a zombie that just hit him * :"Let us drown in their agony!" :— After killing a zombie * :"This looks like something I would build!" :— After turning on the Flogger * :"I do not like you Dempsey you do not love pain." :— After Dempsey kills a zombie. * :"The Doctor is not impressed Yankee Joe!" :— After Dempsey kills a zombie. * :"Good work, Nikolai." :— After Nikolai kills a zombie. * :"Nikolai, the Illuminati would be pleased with you." :— After witnessing a kill by Nikolai. * :"Poof! you're gone." :— After killing a zombie * :"I'm so happy! Thank you!" :— After killing lots of zombies * :"It means so little to you. Disgust me!" :— After Dempsey kills a zombie * :"Do you hear it? Talking to me?" :— After killing multiple zombies with the Wunderwaffe DG-2. * :"Ohhhhh shit!" :— After getting the teddy bear from the Mystery box. * :"I don't need to get paid of this pleasure..." :— After achieving Double-Points * :"Maybe you move...because you like me?" :— After getting the Teddy Bear Telephone * :"I know when you're sleeping..." :— After dialing the phone, which should give you the "Dead Air" achievement. Those words appear in the full version of the song 'Lullaby for a Dead Man,' which plays when you get a game over on Nacht Der Untoten, and on Verrückt by flushing the leftmost toilet 3 times. Demonic Announcer * :"Ka-Boom!" :— After getting nuke power-up. * :"Max Ammo!" :— After getting Max Ammo power-up. * :"Insta-Kill!" :— After getting Insta-Kill. * :"Double Points!" :— After getting Double Points. * :"Bye Bye!" :— After getting Teddy Bear from the Mystery box. * :"FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!" :— When Hellhounds appear. (Said in a much deeper voice than normal) * :"Laughing" :— When the Teddy Bear appears * :"Laughter" :— After "activating" the bookshelf in the Doctors Quarters. Imperial Zombies * :"No!" :— Upon trying to hit the player through a barricade * :"Yes!" :— Upon breaking through a barricade * :"Sam!" :— Upon a Zombie attacking, possibly referring to Samantha. (See Der Riese/quotes) * :"Damn!" :— If another Zombie is killed.